One of the specific aims to this research protocol is to evaluate the safety pro r-metHuGDNF administered via an implanted ICV catheter and filtered access port (device) in patients with idiopathnic Parkinson's Disease (PD). Safety will be evaluated for up to six months by assessing implant-postimplant and treatment-emergent adverse events, clinical laboratory test results, and assessment of disease status.